jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiber
Fiber is one of Neos' four generals (referred to as the Shiten'nou (四天王, Shitennō[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?]) in Japanese). She is a Weaver of energy patterns, capable of seeing in patterns and manipulating energy fields into whatever form could be intuitively perceived. As well as a master of Noh Puppetry. In close combat she uses her claws that can rend flesh and bone with the same ease with which she can tear apart buildings and even heavy armor. She is also the first opponent faced and defeated in battle by Iczer-3, who taunts her by calling her an "old lady", an insult that infuriates her. When she returns to Neos to beg for another chance, Neos uses her as an example and disposes of her on the spot. In earth child she along with the other sisters were revived to fight once more. Only for history to repeat itself. Fortunately this time she survived Neos’ wrath and escaped into subspace where she was saved by none other then Tenma Saotome who was trapped there. Overview There once was a young girl who lived in a far away kingdom set on a world very much like the Earth and inhabited by an humanoid species. This little girl lived with her father in a magical land where those gifted with the powers of the mind were honored and revered as special, blessed by the Gods and unusually well favored. Her father ran a special kind of shop that made dolls for children to play with, but they were known throughout the Kingdom as the possessors of a magic gift that manifested in their clan, for they were Noh Puppeteers, able to animate their own creations and gift them with a lifelike semblance for the purposes of entertainment. As Noh Puppeteers, her father and the little girl could weave the invisible threads of their gift around their wooden creations and cause them to dance and carry about upon a stage, and people would come from all around the kingdom just to watch them put on one of their marvelous performances. Her father was very skilled at moving dolls and props about the stage without the need of a stage hand and was a very gifted storyteller, but the little girl was even more extraordinary in her gifts, able to manipulate dozens of her dolls across the stage and she could make them perform complex movements of song and dance, even perform realistic sword battles and acts of daring do that pleased the crowds and was even known to please the King when he ordered that they should give a command performance. They had earned the royal seal of approval, and all across the kingdom they were known as the Wondrous Weavers of story enchantment, and the little girl was very happy because she loved her father very much and looked up to him for his kindness and his wisdom. She also had a little brother, and when he was small she used to think of him as a bother, but as he grew up he proved to be just as gifted as her father and the little girl came to adore him as though he were another of her puppets. She would take him on her lap some days (for he was much, much smaller than herself) and tell him what a great man their father was, and then she would teach him how to carve more puppets for their show, and how to animate them, and the little boy learned quickly, for he was a bright lad and very fond of his sister's teachings. One day he would grow to be just like their father, and that made the little girl very happy, for their family would continue to be known as great Noh Puppeteers well into the next generation. Of course they had no mother, for she had died while her brother was still very little, and this made the girl sad sometimes because she missed her mother very much. Ironically she valued her brother even more because he was the one thing of their mother that she had left, other than her looks, which her father said had also come from her mother. But then came the day when some very bad people came to visit her father. The little girl---who by now had blossomed into a beautiful young woman---was told by her father to take her brother and go upstairs, but the young woman wanted to know what the strangers were saying and so she stayed close enough in order to overhear their voices. There was something very not-nice about these men, and the more they talked in sinister tones the angrier they made her father. He finally got mad enough to order them to leave his shop, which the men did, but not before warning her father that he was making a mistake and that he should have accepted their offer for his business. And then came the night of the fire, the night when the little girl's world ended. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke and the hint of fire, and then the screams of her little brother, trapped and helpless in his own room. She remembered trying to get to her brother, the fire getting in her way, and her hands being burned by the flames, her inability to lift a burning beam to free her brother, her father grabbing her and carrying her to safety, and then going back into the building himself to try and find her brother, her screams when the roof caved in behind him. The hospital where they fitted her out with a new set of hands...the latest in prosthetics, they said, a new kind of science that could replaced damaged tissues, only these hands felt strange and mechanical, not natural like wood and certainly not alive. At first her powers refused to return to her, leaving her feeling head-blind and helpless, cut off from everything she had ever known and loved, an orphan whose beauty had been marred by the flames so that she now resembled some twisted monstrosity, not beautiful like her puppets, which had all been burned by the flames...the work of a lifetime...several lifetime, that of her father and his father before him. She remembered the clinic that had tried to rehabilitate her mind and body, she remembered the drugs they gave her, the moods and the depression, the loss of her gift and her focus...she remembered withdrawing into her shell, the cocoon she had tried to draw around herself to contain her loss, to shut out the world and to imagine that life was just as it was before the fire, that her father and little brother would be greeting her if she opened her eyes and pretended the whole tragic mess had never happened. She remembered the wellspring of her grief reaching out into the heavens, petitioning her mother...and the silence that greeted her desperate appeal to the gods and the ghosts of her all but extinct family. And then something answered her...a dark force that was drawn to the wellspring of her misery, impressed with her latent potential and convinced that she could be of use to her cause...in exchange for which she promised her power and a chance to avenge herself on those who had caused her grief. She had gratefully accepted the offer, feeling abandoned by the gods, not even finding solace in the thoughts of her mother. The being had appeared to her, a demon who was power incarnate and had the means of altering her into something other than human. She gained the power she wanted, then she worked her vengeance upon the landholder who had caused the fires that had killed her father and brother. She exulting in his blood, relishing the carnage of destruction that she had worked on his entire operation and the bodies of all his people. In that moment of exultation Neos had claimed her, filling her being with the love of hate and destruction and purging her memories of her former life and the loss that brought her nothing but pain. In that moment Fiber had been born, the Weaver of Destruction... Category:Sisterhood of the Comet